pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Duskullbone/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 17:51, November 30, 2009 What page.. ..did I erase? -- 17:23, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :No idea of what you're talking about. Could you give me a link of my edit? -- 17:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. You should press the sign button on your editing toolbar to sign properly. :P That way you also post a timestamp and not only your name. -- 21:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Very good job on all those pages. Keep it up! -- 23:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Captain Vas Captain Vas was helping the community. He was an admin. He became inactive. He wasn't a vandal and doesn't deserve to be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :What on earth makes you think Captain Vas is about to be blocked?!?-- 18:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) He deletes either spam articles or diabolically written articles.-- 21:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, and he also said I was vandalising the site when I tagged Captain Vasectomy for speedy deletion and reverted the vandalism of a guy who'd redirected User:Captain Vas to Captain Vasectomy. Sorry, no.-- 21:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Evanf is new to wikis, like you. He doesn't understand what is vandalism yet. You shouldn't say somebody should be blocked just because someone else says so. You have to look into all sorts of factors. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, I had told Evanf that he was wrong. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's worth noting the mumbo jumbo in his MarioWiki talkpage. Moving on, why did you write User:MezzoDragon?-- 16:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think you may have left your account logged in by mistake. Ask Charitwo for a check user.-- 15:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) What you wrote on that one IP's talkpage... Was completely unacceptable. You swore at him, and acted just like a vandal. Next time, please inform the user politely to stop vandalizing the wiki, and that he will be blocked if he continues. If you swear at another user like that again, you will be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Easy Don't you know. Dear Duskullbone, It is easy if you were to create your own character what would it look like read the example How you are doing Dear Duskillbone, It's good to see you are doing fantastic. It would seem as though. Now hows about putting some Images on your home page. Great luck, Zamonblue222 Do you know what a blog is? DeaR Duskullbone, Do you know what a Blog is? Blogs aRe asking questions foR otheRs to answeR? You should get one? Comming to you live, Zamonblue222 Other People's Userpages Do not edit other people's userpages unless the user says otherwise. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Don't create joke articles like Spongebob is gay. If you do it again you will be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) friends can we be friends because i only have one friend which is zamonblue222 so can we be friends from bailey Info Too Short I have noticed that every new pages you created only contain one or two sentences. Perhaps you can add more details? People don't fancy looking at our wiki with only a few words. Tetrix1993 02:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Fellise Nava Da Dear Duskullbone, Good morning a falis nava da osello hondos fallesia. --Zamonblue222 16:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Good Tightings Dear Duskullbone, Have a merry cristmas! --Zamonblue222 17:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I speek english but..... Dear Duskullbone, Danada Your welcome, I speek english but me teachers refer us to speek spanish --Zamonblue222 18:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) FRIENDS!!!! i will ask again can we be FRIENDS!!! from bailey hello its bailey you will find me at zamonblue222 talk page Thanks You too. :) -- 14:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) DeaR to the Dusk DeaR Duskullbone, I am soRRy about if the contRibutions I'm making aRe getting anoying but I don't want so many aRticles to tuRn into stubs. --Zamomblue222 22:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Bye!! I'm leaving this wiki for a while until Saturday or mabye tommorow. Lt.Surge Please check if such an article exists to avoid potential mistakes in the future. Thank you.-- 19:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Capitalisation Just so you know, to get the "r" instead of "R", you should go into the character map, and grab it from there.-- 18:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Light ball Just so you know, the original spam content needs to be visible so that the deleting administrator knows (s)he isn't deleting decent content, just spam.-- 15:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I ask you again. Do not remove the original contents of an article you are tagging for deletion. The blocking administrator needs to know what he is deleting.-- 16:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::For the third time, stop blanking the page when tagging pages for deletion. Doing so will result in a block.-- 22:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Userspace Rather than add the category, please add .-- 19:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :For several reason's; you add to the page instead of the category in order to eliminate pages from clogging up the wanted page's; and even if you do add the category, it is for pages that consist of very little. Mine contains... quite a lot. It's nothing personal, I just frown on you adding the category, especially on my userpage. Thank you.-- 16:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Please Don't insult other users, no matter what they do. You may want to edit your message. Thanks -- 23:17, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :In case you didn't notice, he stopped vandalizing the wiki a long time ago, and he said sorry. So your comments were completely unnecessary. They only made you look like a jerk. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Next time, check his contributions through the sidebar. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Status ailments There is already an article concerning this topic, Status effects. Please refrain from creating duplicate pages.--Bootsyt123 17:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Blog spam Cut out the blogs / comments with the annoying case or you'll be blocked. Thanks. -- 23:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) that's what u say? help me I will get blocked!!! Admin Admins aRe people that can ban you, pRotect pages, delete pages, etc. CuRRent Admins: ChaRitwo MaRiogalaxy2433g5 Ciencia al PodeR Captain Vas JaRgoness Evanf Jellochu FavoRite Pokemon Pachirisu Duskull Gengar Admin How did you find out? Let me guess Launchballer. Or how did you because he is not online.J@ck* 20:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC)-User:Evanf Who? Who would try to block Zamonblue222? Has he told you he has not told me.-User:Evanf Vandalism Vandalism is when someone vandalizes a wiki oR some website. Vandalizing is what evil people do. ARticles ARticles aRe the main thing of the wiki wheRe you can leaRn facts about stuff such as on Wikipedia on the Raccoon aRticle. My Pokemon PeaRl team Cyndaquil Lv 1 Articuno Lv 100 Azelf Lv 54 I don't get it? I don't get it I wasn't blocked heRe weRd I don't know what went wRong? I guess I wasn't blocked heRe? --Zamomblue222 20:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) RE:About banned Well I'm not sure why he did it, but thank you for the support! ^o^ --Bootsyt123 22:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My Sims Wiki I am leaving this wiki and going to the My Sims Wiki. Bye! Thanks for having me!User:Evanf Johto StaRteRs oveR heRe I'm 6!$$ed Sure I wouldn't expect vandalism from one use accounts, but from a contributor to Wikia?! What you did on the Bakugan Wikia was very inappropriate, immature, and stupid. Don't come back. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]] 23:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I just read what you wrote on the things you vandalized. Now, I'm really 6!$$ed. If you of any of you friends 'ever' vandalize the Bakugan Wikia again, I will make it so that your account and any others will be blocked on every Wikia. Anti-cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]] 00:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply I accept your apology and will unblock you on one term. That you promise you never vandalize again anywhere.I am really glad that we could work this out. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]] 17:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have unblocked you on the Bakugan Wikia.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]] 17:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Pokehatr2 Your recent edits on Pokehatr2's talk page were unnecessary and inappropriate. That user has not made an edit since July, and I'm guessing that they were already banned for their vandalism anyways. Please, don't write threatening comments on people's talk pages. You have been getting into enough trouble as it is, and I suggest that you stop. --Bootsyt123 17:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, maybe he's been busy with other things and took a break from the Pokémon Wiki. --Bootsyt123 17:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Anime Pictures Well quality-wise, I would say the Darkrai one I guess. --Bootsyt123 15:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon For the final time Stop yelling at users. PokemonXXX stopped editing 2 years ago. Don't go yelling at users over what happened more than a year ago. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Not Back I'm not Back I just overheard him going to the pokemon wiki. And I knew somthing was up. I am still a Full-Fleged editor on the Mysims wiki.-User:Evanf RE:How What do you mean? I just want to help your Wikia. I just fixing some little things, that's all. --Station7 21:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Because that looks better to the page. A little n''' is not as cool as a big '''N. I just looks better, even it's one thing that I chance.--Station7 21:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Contributions Yes, I can see that. What's your point? --Bootsyt123 15:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing that you mean you put links on a lot of things. If so, then yes I can see you have done a lot of work linking pages to each other and interconnecting the articles by doing such, and you've done a good job at that too. :) If I may make a suggestion though, don't link pages to themselves, because it only makes the word become bolded, and not an actual link. Anyways, keep up the good work. :D --Bootsyt123 15:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I'm glad you proud to be a top editor. Just remember that it's not the quantity that matters, it's the quality. And no, I'm not overly concerned about my edit count, I just try to improve articles wherever possible. Some of the best editors on this wiki don't necessarily have a high edit count, it's just the work that they've put into the wiki through those edits. Just remember to keep your edits constructive and helpful, then you truly will be a top editor. :) --Bootsyt123 15:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that would be creating a link. For example, if you were already on the Tauros page, and you put a link on the word "Tauros", it wouldn't actually become a link, because you're already at that page. Instead, it would just become bolded, like this. --Bootsyt123 15:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin I think my advice to you would be to not do so many small unnecessary edits, and concentrate more on improving the content of articles wherever you can. As for asking for adminship, if you really want to become an administrator, you might as well ask an admin about it, at least to see what he or she thinks about the idea. The worst that can happen is they say no, end of story. But once again, if you start improving your editing habits to be more helpful, an admin might notice that and take your proposition into consideration. --Bootsyt123 21:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Why thank you, I am flattered. But,by the way, I don't think MarioGalaxy2433g5 would be able to make you an admin. You'd probably have to ask Charitwo. --Bootsyt123 21:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well yeah, that whole part about improving your edits? I kind of meant you'll have to do that before you'd be able to be an admin. At the time being, you don't have enough experience or quality contributions to be a good candidate for adminship. Just think about what I told you before, and hopefully you will get the hang of what it means to be a good contributor and what your edits should really be about. --Bootsyt123 22:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Good job With the edits. Keep it up. 12:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed, good catches. -- 12:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Links You are making multiple links for one article. Please try to make only one link for a subject. One link is enough. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Dies? Dies? It says it is Unknown if her of any of her crew dies. So please stop typing info if you do not know if it is true or not.>>>>Pokemonmaster210 :Just fixing something... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Review High I've g r own found of pokemon you saw the supe r bowl? And have you added me as a f r iend yet. Zamomblue222 01:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) So u did Welp okay than that's that see you on aw by. Bit late.. But thanks nonetheless. :) By the way, your talk page is becoming very long; you may want to archive it. Cheers -- 22:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Click on "edit this page" > when the editable page loads clicks "source" > copy everything and past it to a subpage of yours, for example User:Duskullbone/Archive 1 or User talk:Duskullbone/Archive 1 > save the page and link it on your profile or talk page. -- 22:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC)